


Me trying to format pesterlogs

by Protecting_Stars



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protecting_Stars/pseuds/Protecting_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lets see if i can get this right.<br/>I guess Dirks didnt work right so i had to change it a little.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Me trying to format pesterlogs

**Author's Note:**

> Lets see if i can get this right.  
> I guess Dirks didnt work right so i had to change it a little.

AA: i f0rgot exactly h0w aradia types but is this cl0se en0ugh?

TA: 2eriiou2ly, ii have no iidea what iim doiing.

AT: sOMEBODY TELL ME IF IM DOING THIS RIGHT.

CG: MY KNOWLEDGE ON DOING THIS IS NEGITIVE 100.

AC: :33< is this how nepetas is?

GA: At This Point I'm Just Typing Random Things.

GC: OH SH1T 1M DO1NG TH1S FROM M3MORY WH4T AM 1 DO1NG.

AG: What the hell am I doing with my liiiiiiiife some8ody help me.

CT: D--> Am I even doing this properly?

TC: BiTcHeS aInT sHiT aNd ThEy AiNt SaYiN nOtHiN. a HuNdReD mOtHeRfUcKeRs CaNt TeLl Me NoThIn.

TC: AND HERE. we have a. MOTHERFUCKIN. sober gamzee.

CA: I knoww Kanaya wwas mad, but she didn't HALF to kill Eridan like that.

CC: I )(AV-E NO ID-EA )(OW TO MAK-E FIS)( PUNS.

EB: oh, look im john now.

TG: roses are red, my name is dave, this poems ironic, microwave

TT: The worlds most absolute badass therapist, everybody. Rose Lalonde.

GG: jade deserves more attention.

GG: Why is Janes acronym the same as Jades?

TT: And Dirks is the same as Roses.

GT : Jakes is the same as johns old one.

TG: fyi, i knew noen of this before now.

ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering  gardenGnostic [GG] 

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering  gardenGnostic [GG]

**Author's Note:**

> NAILED IT


End file.
